


The Boy I Met Accidently On Purpose

by alwaysinsherlockscorner



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinsherlockscorner/pseuds/alwaysinsherlockscorner
Summary: Unilock, sweet , first meeting





	The Boy I Met Accidently On Purpose

I’ve been watching him for a while now, he’s an actor not famous of course , we’ll i guess he is kind of around uni anyway. He should be too he’s brilliant. I’ve certainly watched him enough to know . I cringe thinking of the amount of times . I’ve become obsessed with him,with getting to know him. I want to know everything about him -everything. So tonight I’m waiting for him in the bar,I know he’ll be here he’s always here and always alone . I spot him come in and sit at his usual table , normally he seems content in with his own company but tonight he’s distracted somethings made him nervous . He looks in my direction then quickly looks away when he sees me watching him. I figure it’s now or never so I start walking over. I’m nervous ,really nervous actually but I’m by his table I have to say something so “I can’t believe a gorgeous guy like you is sitting here alone ?”” I almost say again but stop myself. Still that was pathetic god I can’t believe I actually said that . He doesn’t seem to acknowledge me so not knowing what else to do and feeling a bit hurt I turn to leave thinkinking to myself “well done John you fucked that up” I kick a bar stool on my way out I didn’t realise anyone was on it till the guy nudges me away with a “watch what your doing “I apologise I’m not in the mood for a fight I’m really not , I should leave right now. Then I hear a giggle behind me,I turn around it’s him ,my obsession he’s smiling at me .I walk back over and ask if he wants a drink,I’m still standing not sure what his response is going to be , he nods, thank god , I wait for him to speak but nothing so I try again “ what do you drink ?” “What ever your having is fine” he replies then looks away quickly tapping his fingers on the table.Is he nervous like me ? Sitting at the bar so many thoughts going around in my head , it feels like love it really does but that’s crazy.The barman snaps me out of my thoughts saying well yelling actually “for the third time what’s your order ?” I fet our drinks and head back to the table, I sit next to him tooo close maybe but he doesn’t seem to mind . I take a sip of my drink thinking of something impressive to say when he breaks the silence with “Why are you following me?”Fuck , I almost choke on my drink , he seems to find that amusing he’s smiling again. I get my breath back and ask “how long have you known?” He replies since the beginning John”


End file.
